Move Over Carrie Bradshaw
by IWant2bDifferent
Summary: This is Sex and the City. Magnus Bane style. ;


**Summerchic40, **I dedicate this one-shot to you . . . and to anyone else who was looking forward to that Sex and the City themed story. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I honestly don't even know why disclaimers are necessary, their just so depressing . . .

**

* * *

Move Over Carrie **

"He's Mr. Big to your Carrie Bradshaw!"

"That's a prefect comparison, Meg!"

"Don't deny it Magnus Bane!"

"Why are the three of you ganging up on me?! I could've been outside Versace, fogging up the glass looking at those pants I saw."

I mean _really_, the four of us agree to meet for coffee this morning and they use it as a ploy to pound sense into my magnificent sparkly self. I will not listen to this.

"Your one to talk Samuel, _don't deny_ that you used to have commitment problems too. You dumped the last guy you were with because he wasn't big enough." My friend of nearly six decades didn't look the least bit shamed.

"What can I say? I need a big one."

"We all do, let's not get catty before noon."

Carolyn was the 'let's not fight' person of out little group. She was definitely the proper one, not a speck of glitter or eye make-up should be in disarray when in her presence. Really. She's a fairy on crack and junk food when there is. That's never a good combination.

"I say you fuck him for as long as you can before it all blows up around your ass. I'm just saying."

"Really Megan cant you turn down the negativity? Just for a minute?"

"What? All the single men, not to mention gay men, here in new York are either freaks or married men that pretend to be single and actually have wives and kids and the golden colored dog and the white picket fence and the whole shebang."

"Story of your life, isn't it honey?"

"Shut the hell up Sam."

"No need to get snippy."

"Enough! We came here to knock sense into Magnus and talk about his cradle robbing abilities on the shawdowhunter! Focus!"

Cradle Robber?! Really?! Please. "Hah, so you three admit it! Well, I can be with any man I want thank you very man."

"Any _man_? Magnus! He's 18, which is barely legal!"

"Watch it, witch." Electric blue sparks were teasingly whipping around my fingertips. They know not to test the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I may wear blue lipstick and skinny jeans with a tad too much embellishments but damn it don't cross me.

"You don't him, you've never met him. Unless you have and there's something you would like to tell me? He's _different. _ He's _real_. Who cares if he isn't out of the closet yet? It'll work out. All relationships take work"

"Hey don't go all self righteous 'I'll do whatever I damn well please' teenage angst on us mister."

"You know it well, don't you Sam?" Glares went across the table. This is why more than one gay man within a four foot perimeter isn't good.

"Wait a second, back track home skillet! He hasn't told anyone he's gay yet?" Megan always caught those little snippets.

I demurely took a sip of my raspberry tea with lemon twist.

"Well. His sister knows." For the first time in decades, our little group was in silence. Well thats me, Magnus Bane, Show Stopper. Really, it isn't _that_ far-fetched. We do live in a highly judgmental society, after all.

"I don't think you should be together. I'm not holding back," she never does, "that's what I think."

"May I ask why Miss. Negative Nelly?"

"_Because _Hun, don't you think that this is just a fling gone too far? What can he offer _you_?"

And that was the question wasn't it? We live in a world where relationships and monogamy aren't what they used to be. Casual party acquaintances and quickies turn into the usual. That is _not_ what Alexander is. But I didn't feel like arguing with them today. I didn't feel like justifying us and our _unique_ relationship. It was none of their business anyways.

"Flings are your relationship pattern." Curse Carolyn for being observant.

"You have a pattern too, you know; you wait for the perfect guy and the perfect time and set these elephantine expectations, then it falls all around _your _ass. And you, Ms. Judgmental, like the men that boss you and your life around."

"Well I don't have a pattern." Sam said this.

Sure, and I'm a virgin.

"Well I think randomness can be a pattern."

"Touché, my friend."

"Exactly." Meg gathered her things.

"Well I gotta go. We'll get dinner at that new place on Fifth next week, yes?" We all mumbled agreements.

"Wana share a cab?" and with that, Meg and Sam left and then there were two. Carolyn and I paid what we had to and slowly walked around ridiculously busy sidewalks and somehow ended up at Chanel.

Our favorite place.

After minutes of ogling the merchandise through the prefect glass windows, my long time friend's sweet voice rang between us.

"You know we mean well and I'm not the one to say anything on what you and your shadowhunter are doing . . ." I interrupted her. "He has a name." She sighed.

"What you and Alec are up to and how far you go is entirely up to the two of you but just take it slow, promise?"

After promises, kisses on the cheek, and words of seeing each other nest week, her Jimmy Choo heels click-clacked away and I was left staring through the perfect glass once again.

I wondered why relationships couldn't be as easy as just staring and looking right through to the other side with nothing left to ponder, wonder, and worry about.

But hey, where is the fun in that?

I smirked.

Then my phone rang with Alec's name shining through the technology enhanced screen and I knew that I didn't care how hard we would have to work at our oh-so-complicated relationship. It would work. I was positive.

After all, in the end Carrie finally got Mr. Big.


End file.
